The present invention relates to a home network, and more particularly, to a method of creating a device page when connecting a device which does not support a predetermined protocol to a home network. Recently, various digital devices, such as digital TVs (DTV), digital video cameras (DVC), digital video disk players (DVDP), digital set top boxes, etc. have become popular. The IEEE 1394 standard approved by the IEEE committee is attracting attention as a digital network interface to establish a home network connecting these devices. Generally, every home appliance provides a method of allowing a user to control various functions using control buttons or a remote controller.
Control between devices meeting the IEEE 1394 standard is made using control commands. The most representative control command is an AV/Control Command and Transaction Set (AV/C CTS). For such inter-device control, the functions of each device are defined by hexadecimal codes. For example, the play command for a VCR is defined as “OxC8”.
In a digitized home network system using the IEEE 1394 network, inter-device control is made by organizing one device (the subject of control) as a control device and a plurality of devices, (targets of control) as object devices. This type of home network system has the following defects. First, the single control device must know all the command sets of the object devices, which causes a considerable software and hardware burden. Second, the control device only knows commands in existence at the time when the product is manufactured. Thus, the control device cannot control new object devices. Third, it is difficult to provide a graphical user interface (GUI). That is, it is difficult to basically define unified GUI which can be applied to all kinds of devices, also there is a limit in defining the GUIs by groups of products.
A method to solve these problems by removing spacial restrictions in manipulating various devices and effectively display a variety of information by adopting web servers in devices adopting the IEEE 1394, has been studied. Basically, an IEEE 1394 device having a display device such as a DTV or a PC includes a web browser, enabling control of IEEE 1394 devices which include a web server. The web browser produces a device page with links to the IEEE 1394 devices with web servers. However, when a device, not supporting the Internet protocol (IP), or a device, supporting only specific IP protocols defined by a home network manufacturer, has been connected to a home network, no methods or apparatus for treating such device have been proposed.